ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
List of emerging technologies
This is a list of currently emerging technologies, which contains some of the most prominent ongoing developments, advances, and innovations in various fields of modern technology. Emerging technologies are those technical innovations which represent progressive developments within a field for competitive advantage.International Congress Innovation and Technology XXI: Strategies and Policies Towards the XXI Century, & Soares, O. D. D. (1997). Innovation and technology: Strategies and policies. Dordrecht: Kluwer Academic. Agriculture } | Animal husbandry, fishing | Humane, resource-efficient meat | New Harvest}} | Industrial agriculture| Crop and meat production|}} |} Biomedical } | Animal husbandry, plant breeding| Creating and modifying species, bio-machines, eliminating genetic disorders (gene therapy)| Genetically modified food, genetic pollution}} | Surgical anaesthesia| Organ transplantation, space travel, prolonged surgery, emergency care|}} /}} | Existing treatments for age-related diseases| Increased life spans |Resveratrol, SRT1720}} | | |}} | Orphan drugs| Cancer management and preventive treatment; genetic disorders|}} || Life extension|}} |Surgeons untrained in robotic surgery||}} | Other therapies | Treatment for a wide range of diseases and injuries| Stem cell, stem cell treatments, Skin cell gun}} ||Organ printing|}} | Ischemic damages| Organ transplantation, cryonics|}} |} Displays } | Display technologies||}} | Other display technologies, CRT, LCD, plasma, e-paper| Non-emissive displays with fast response times and potentially the most realistic colors of all display technologies| Interferometric modulator display, comparison of display technology}} | LCD and plasma displays| Displays, lighting| OLED TV, Comparison of display technology}} | Conventional display devices (e.g., television)| Mass production of 3-dimensional imagery|}} | Traditional displays| Augmented reality, virtual reality, EyeTap could allow the user to reference the blue prints like in a construction yard, in a 3D manner, Delivers the user constant up to date information on the stock market, the user's corporation, and meeting statuses, visual disabilities| Head-mounted display, Head-up display, adaptive optics}} |} Electronics } | Mechanical magnetic hard disk drives| Data storage| MRAM}} |} Energy } | Fossil fuels, renewable energy, nuclear fission power| Producing electricity, heat, fusion torch recycling with waste heat| ITER, NIF, Polywell, Dense plasma focus, Muon-catalyzed fusion}} |Electrical grid|Off-the-grid, producing electricity |Autonomous building, Bloom Energy Server}} | Other energy storage methods: chemical batteries, fossil fuels| Energy storage|}} | Other energy storage methods: hydrogen, chemical batteries, some uses of fossil fuels| Laptops, mobile phones, long-range electric cars; storing energy for electric grid|}} |Fossil fuels |Producing electricity |}} | ||Smart meter, SuperSmart Grid}} |Fossil fuels |Producing electricity|}} | Power cords, plugs, batteries| Wirelessly powered equipment: laptop, cell phones, electric cars, etc.| WiTricity, resonant inductive coupling}} |} IT and communications } | |Neurological disease's treatments, artificial intelligence|Blue Brain Project}} | Human decision, analysis, etc.| Creating intelligent devices| Progress in artificial intelligence, technological singularity, applications of artificial intelligence}} | Some mass storage methods/devices, magnetic tape data storage, optical data storage| Storing and archiving data previously erased for economic reasons| Blu-ray Disc, Optical storage}} | Human translation of natural languages, in areas where misunderstanding is non-critical and language is formalized| Easier and cheaper cross-cultural communication|}} | Traditional video-conferencing systems| Extends the capabilities of video conferencing for use on hand-held mobile devices in real-time over secure networks. For use in diverse industries such as manufacturing, energy, healthcare. |}} | Many electronics devices, integrated circuits| Smaller, faster, lower power consuming computing|}} commercialization | Atomtronics, Electronic computing, optical computing, quantum clock| Much faster computing, for some kinds of problems, chemical modeling, new materials with programmed properties, Hypothetical of high-temperature superconductivity and superfluidity|}} || Secure communications|}} |Barcode| Smartstores - RFID based self checkout (keeping track of all incoming and outgoing products), food packaging, smart shelves, smart carts. See: potential uses| }} |Conventional integrated circuit||}} |} Manufacturing Materials science } | silicon-based integrated circuit| Components with higher strength to weight ratios, transistors that operate at higher frequency, lower cost of display screens in mobile devices, storing hydrogen for fuel cell powered cars, sensors to diagnose diseases |}} | Copper wire, semiconductor integral circuits| No loss conductors, frictionless bearings, magnetic levitation, lossless high-capacity accumulators, electric cars, heat-free integral circuits and processors|}} | Classical optics| Microscopes, cameras, metamaterial cloaking, cloaking devices|}} | Structural steel and aluminium| Stronger, lighter materials, space elevator | Potential applications of carbon nanotubes, carbon fiber}} | Coatings, catalysts| Wide range, e.g., claytronics, synthetic biology|}} | LCD, LED| Quantum dot laser, future use as programmable matter in display technologies (TV, projection), optical data communications (high-speed data transmission), medicine (laser scalpel)|}} |} Military } | Firearms| Warfare |}} | Firearms| Warfare | Coilgun, Railgun}} |} Neuroscience } | |Mind uploading, enabling individuals with brain damage to communicate |}} | Keyboards and other interfaces |Controlling electronic devices via brain waves |}}BrainGate. |} Robotics } | Electric wheelchairs, forklifts | Heavy lifting, paralysis, muscle related diseases, warfare, construction, care for the elderly and disabled. | LOPES (exoskeleton), ReWalk, Human Universal Load Carrier, fictional armor Iron Man's armor, Future Force Warrior}} | Distributed computing, complexity in behavior by simplicity in architecture| Autonomous construction, space construction| Swarm intelligence, autonomous robotics, nanorobotics, particle swarm optimization, multi-agent systems, behavior-based robotics}} |} Transport } | Conventional trains, the wheel | Trains with higher speed | Transrapid, Shanghai Maglev Train, Linimo}} |Automobile| More effective transportation | Morgantown PRT, ULTra}} | Conventional jet engine | Hypersonic aircraft | NASA X-43}} |||Non-rocket spacelaunch, Orbital ring, Sky hook, Space fountain}} | Conventional airliners | Hypersonic transport | A2, Skylon}} |} Other } | Camouflage|Cloaking microscope tips at optical frequencies|Metamaterial cloaking }} | Armor| Military and law enforcement, space travel| Plasma window}} maglev car, maglev based spacecraft launch| Vactrain, Levicar}} | Chemical industry, petroleum industry, process manufacturing| Creating infinitely scalable production processes based on programmable species of bacteria and other life forms| BioBrick, iGEM, synthetic genomics}} |} See also ;General:Disruptive innovation, Industrial Ecology, List of inventors, List of inventions, Sustainable development ;Nano-: Molecular manufacturing, Neurotechnology ;Bioscience:Human Connectome Project ;Ethics:Casuistry, Computer ethics, Engineering ethics, Nanoethics, Bioethics, Neuroethics, Roboethics ;Other:Anthropogenics, Machine guidance, Radio frequency identification, National Science Foundation, Virtual reality ;Timeline:Timeline of the future in forecasts ;Transport:List of proposed future transport Further reading * IEEE International Conference on Emerging Technologies and Factory Automation, & Fuertes, J. M. (1999). 1999 7th IEEE International Conference on Emerging Technologies and Factory Automation proceedings, ETFA'99, 18–21 October 1999, UPC, Barcelona, Catalonia, Spain. Piscataway, N.J.: Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers. * Jones-Garmil, K. (1997). The wired museum: Emerging technology and changing paradigms. Washington, DC: American Association of Museums. * Giersch, H. (1982). Emerging technologies: Consequences for economic growth, structural change, and employment : symposium 1981. Tübingen: Mohr. References External links * ET.gov site * Techcast.org- A Technology Forecast site Category:Futurology Category:Technology forecasting Category:Technology in society Category:Emerging technologies Category:Technology development